


You Are Always Gonna Be My Danno, I Love You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Best Day/Great Day, Best Mood/Great Mood, Children, Daughters, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Going to the movies, Happy, Happy Ending, Pizza, Pizza/Pizzeria, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reports/Files, Restaurants, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace & Danny are spending their first Valentine's Day together, since Danny moved to the island, What happens when she explains why she is giving a gift, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	You Are Always Gonna Be My Danno, I Love You:

*Summary: Grace & Danny are spending their first Valentine's Day together, since Danny moved to the island, What happens when she explains why she is giving a gift, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Friday starts Valentine's Day weekend, Grace Williams couldn't wait to spend it with her father, She loves him so much, & she thanked her mom for helping her get a gift for her father, The Young 8 year old didn't want her daddy to be alone, so it was planned, that she was gonna have the whole weekend with him, starting with pizza at their favorite restaurant/pizzeria. When school was done, she hurried out, so she could spot her father's camaro.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was cutting through traffic flawlessly, he was excited to spend some quality time with his little girl, & have the weekend to enjoy it, Thanks to his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, He was gonna take over the reports for him. He thanked Rachel profusely, & made sure that he gets her a little something special for being this wonderful for the weekend. But, He wasn't gonna worry about it, He was focused on Grace, As soon as he pulled up to her school, He smiled, as he spotted her.

 

"Monkey !", he exclaimed, as he waved to her, "Danno !", she called out, & ran towards him, The Father/Daughter Duo hugged tightly, & he walked her over to the car. "Happy Valentine's Day, Baby", He said, as he handed her a rose. She smiled, & sniffed it, "Thank you, Danno, It smells really pretty", & she handed him her gift from her backpack. "Don't you want to give it to someone special ?", he asked confused by the sweet gift.

 

"Danno, No, It's for you, I love you, & I wanted to get you something for Valentine's Day, You are a great daddy, I just wanted to tell you that, You are always gonna be my Danno, & I love you", Danny was emotional, but he composed him quickly, "Thank you, Monkey, It's the best present, I ever gotten", Grace smiled at that, as she puts on her seatbelt. "Let's go get our pizza, & then movies, How does that sound ?", "Yay !", she exclaimed with happiness, Danny's smile was plastered on his face for the rest of the day.

 

The End.


End file.
